Life As We Knew It
by Jemima123
Summary: A few one shot chapters focusing on the life of Lucy and Patrick before Red John came back into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick" Louise garbled down the phone when he answered. Patrick smiled as he handed over the money for the coffee.

"Louise, Louise, Louise, Louise." He said excitedly into the phone and smiled at the shop assistant before leaving the store.

"Patrick, Lucy just walked!" Louise gushed down the phone. Patrick quickly swallowed some of his coffee and looked around.

"Seriously?" he asked her and she shrieked.

"She walked from the sofa to the armchair before deciding to fall down." Louise confirmed and she planted a kiss on the little girl's head. Patrick had never felt so much pride was through him. His little girl had learnt how to walk and was growing up already, but then he was disappointed that he could not be with her at this moment and have seen it for himself.

"You're such a clever girl aren't you? Yes you are" Louise said to the girl as she had the phone pressed to her ear. Patrick smirked as he heard his daughter laugh at her mother.

"When will you be home?" Louise asked him and he glanced at his watch.

"I have two appointments this afternoon so I will leave early. It may be around five or something" Patrick told her and Louise nodded.

"Okay" she said.

"I want to see her walk now" Patrick sighed into the phone.

"You will" his wife assured him and he agreed with her. After the two of them had said goodbye, Patrick went back to work and Louise went back to playing with Lucy. As Patrick walked to his next client he couldn't believe he had missed a historic monument in his daughter's life. He spent the rest of the day communicating with clients and their relatives from the other side. When he finally finished his days work he quickly went home, driving close to breaking the speed limit. When he pulled up in the driveway he quickly jumped from his car and unlocked the front door, walking into the living room where Louise was sat with Lucy on the floor, crawling around.

"Hi honey" Louise said and got up from the sofa and kissed her husband on the cheek. Patrick smiled at his wife before looking at the crawling Lucy. Patrick knelt on the floor and Lucy smacked her fists on the floor.

"Hello little Lucy...mummy said you can walk now. You're a big girl now" Patrick exclaimed and Lucy giggled happily at her father.

"She only walked a little Patrick before she fell, didn't you Lucy?" Louise said looking down onto her husband and daughter. Lucy laughed again and Patrick smiled at the sight of the happy child.

"Tea is ready...come on Lucy" Louise said when a ringing noise came from the kitchen. Louise reached down and picked Lucy up; Patrick stood also and followed the two of them into the kitchen. Louise put Lucy into her high chair and began to feed the child. Patrick leant against the worktop and peered over the highchair and saw Louise smiling as the plane went into Lucy's mouth.

"Good day?" Patrick asked Louise who tossed her hair back and looked at her husband.

"Same as usual. You?" she asked Patrick who smirked.

"Same old" he replied. Louise sighed and put the spoon down which she was holding. Patrick looked at her and raised a brow, sensing she had something to say.

"What is it Lucy?" Patrick asked her and she looked him in the eye.

"Mark is coming over for a few nights" Louise told him and Patrick smirked. Mark, his beloved brother in law.

"Fine" Patrick shrugged and Louise looked gobsmacked.

"Seriously? No arguments, moaning?" Louise checked and Patrick shook his head.

"No. It's fine. Really Louise it is no problem" Patrick told her and walked over to his wife. Patrick wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You and Lucy are all I need. Anything which makes you happy is all that I care for." Patrick told her and she smirked.

"I love you Patrick Jane" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm taking her with me!" Mark yelled at Patrick. Patrick was stood in the living room of his new home with Mark stood opposite him, yelling at him. Patrick had his back turned to his annoying brother in law and he smirked in disbelief in what he was hearing.

"You really think I will let you take my daughter away?" Patrick whirled around and asked him in annoyance. Mark ran a hand through his brown hair and looked at his arrogant brother in law. He didn't know what Louise saw in this jerk.

"Well it appears my niece isn't safe with you. You almost got her killed and you got Louise killed!" Mark shouted at him and Patrick shook his head.

"You think I don't know what happened? You think I don't blame myself for what happened to Louise and Lucy?" Patrick yelled at him and Mark snorted.

"You admitted that you were a fraud! What kind of a role model are you for Lucy?" Mark asked Patrick who had no answer. What type of a father had he been to his daughter? He was never there for anything what happened to her.

"She's my daughter!" Patrick yelled at him and Mark looked away in disbelief.

"You need help Patrick. She is in danger with you. Do you really want her to be at risk?" Mark asked him.

"No...of course I don't..." Patrick said and Mark nodded.

"Let me take her Patrick..." Mark pleaded with him and Patrick shook his head.

Lucy was sat on the top stair, listening to her uncle and father shouting at each other. She heard that her uncle Mark wanted to take her away to take her away from her daddy but she didn't know why. Uncle Mark said she wasn't safe with her father but her dad had told her that he would always protect her. He had promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and she believed him.

"Lucy! Can you come down here for a moment?" Patrick shouted to his daughter, who he believed to be upstairs in her room. Lucy stood up from the stair and began to walk downstairs, Patrick and Mark stared at the little girl as she came down the stairs, and she looked scared and small. Patrick walked over to his daughter and bent down to her height.

"Lucy, darling, you're going to go with Uncle Mark for a while...just until daddy gets better..." Patrick told his daughter who looked at him through her big eyes in confusion.

"Are you ill?" she asked Patrick, thinking that he may have a cold and he didn't want her to catch it.

"Yes...something like that..." Patrick agreed with her. Lucy nodded and Patrick took her hand and led her back into her bedroom. Patrick began to pack a bag for her whilst Lucy sat on her bed and watched her dad pack things in a bag. When he had finished he sat down next to Lucy and she hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you daddy" Lucy said and Patrick felt his eyes water.

"I'll miss you too Lucy, but Uncle Mark will look after you" he said and he picked her up in his arms. Patrick grabbed her bag with his free hand and he began to carry Lucy down to the stairs. Mark was stood in the living room, waiting impatiently. Patrick set Lucy down and Mark took her hand.

"Come on then Lucy" Mark told her and he took the girl's bag from Patrick.

"Bye daddy" Lucy waved and mark began to lead Lucy from the house and into his SUV. Lucy sat in the front and Mark went around to the driver's side. Patrick stood at the doorway and watched the car drive away. He stood there even after his daughter was out of sight. He stood there and cried in despair.

...

So I persuaded my daddy to let me take my laptop on holiday so here I am sat on a sunny beach writing this. Hope you all enjoy it and a review would be appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad!" Lucy yelled down the stairs. Patrick was sat in the kitchen sipping his tea when he heard the fifteen year old call him. Patrick set his drink down and went to the stairway to see Lucy stood on the top of the stairs.

"Yes Lucy?" Patrick asked her.

"Have you seen my jacket? The black blazer with three quarter length sleeves. It's not in my wardrobe" Lucy panicked and Patrick laughed.

"It's on the sofa darling" Patrick said and Lucy sighed in relief.

"I don't remember leaving it there" Lucy said and she began to walk down the stairs. It was Saturday and Lucy was going to the mall to spend more of Patrick's money whilst he went into the CBI to finish off a case. Lucy grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on. Patrick grabbed his car keys and began to leave the house, holding the door open for Lucy.

"So...you'll pick me up at four. Right?" Lucy checked with her dad as she went through her purse making sure she had enough money.

"Hm. Yep. Five" Patrick said as he started the car. Lucy sighed and looked at her dad who was concentrating on his driving.

"I said four dad" Lucy said and Patrick winked at her.

"I know. I was making sure" he told her and she sighed.

"You wouldn't believe who we have at work" Patrick chuckled and Lucy adjusted herself in her seat to stare at her dad.

"Who?" Lucy asked him and he looked at her for a brief second.

"Kristina Frye" Patrick told her and Lucy raised a brow.

"Is she that psychic person?" Lucy asked him and he shook his head and Lucy realised her mistake.

"There's no such thing as psychics" Jane and Lucy said together. Lucy knew her dad was about to say that and she decided to mimic him. Jane grinned slightly at his daughter in amusement.

"What's she doing with the investigation?" Lucy asked him as he turned left onto the main road.

"She...is offering her services" Patrick told her and Lucy nodded.

"So she is communicating with the dead?" Lucy asked him and he snorted.

"No...she is not talking with the dead Lucy. She is pretending to speak with the dead" Patrick corrected her and it was Lucy's turn to smile. Psychics really did annoy her father.

"Okay dad. If you say so" Lucy said hoping that he would drop the subject.

"Stop humouring me" Jane told her and Lucy giggled.

"I'm not humouring you. I'm trying to get you to talk about something else" she told him.

When they got to the mall, Lucy leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"I'll see you later dad. Try not to communicate with any unwanted spirits" Lucy joked and jumped out of the car. Patrick shook his head in defeat and watched her run into the large shopping mall. Lucy turned around and waved at her dad before heading into the blissful shops. Patrick began to make his way to the CBI and as soon as he pulled up he saw Kristina stood outside. Patrick groaned to himself as he walked up to the entrance.

"Mr. Jane" Kristina greeted him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"How can I help you?" Jane asked as he walked into the entrance hallway.

"I communicated with someone the other night. Someone who you may know" Kristina said and the tone in her voice told him he may want to stop and listen to what she had to say.

"Who?" he asked her.

"I spoke to your wife. Louise." She told him. Jane didn't know how to handle this. He had no idea if she was mocking him or if she was attempting to annoy him further. So, Jane decided to stand where he was and listen to what she was going to say.

"She told me to tell you to look after your daughter. Lucy, I think she said she was called"

Jane looked at her for a moment and then took off for the elevator.

"You have nothing to say?" Kristina asked him and he shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to you" Patrick said and he jumped into the lift. Kristina followed him and stood next to him.

"You seriously have nothing to say?" she checked and Patrick shook his head.

"I know what you do is a con but thanks." Patrick said sternly and turned away from her.

"Believe what you want" Kristina told him.

"I will do that" he assured her and jumped out from the elevator and into the office. Lisbon was sat with Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho around a desk. She checked her watch and looked at Jane.

"You're late. Again" Lisbon said and Jane looked at his watch.

"So I am." He stated and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Is that it?" Lisbon asked him and he shrugged.

"I guess so. Anyway, don't we have a case to crack?" Jane said and Cho began to talk about the case. Jane couldn't focus on the case. He kept thinking about what she had told him. Did she really communicate with Louise? He didn't want to believe it but there was a part of him somewhere deep down that thought she may have done. He would never admit this to anyone, he couldn't believe in psychics.

At half past two the case was closed and the day was at an end. Jane had another hour and a half before he had to go and collect his daughter from the mall and so he decided to go and lay down on his brown, plush sofa. He stared at the ceiling until Lisbon's face obscured his view.

"What's going on?" she asked him and he closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked her and she put her hands on her hips.

"You haven't been with us today. You've been off, not your normal self" Lisbon told him and he groaned inwardly.

"There is nothing wrong" Patrick lied to her and Lisbon shook her head.

"I'm not buying it" she told him and he sat up.

"I'm fine Lisbon" he said.

"I don't believe you" Lisbon said and Jane stood up.

"If you excuse me Lisbon I have to go and pick my daughter up" Patrick swept past her and left the room hastily. Lisbon stared after him, knowing that what he had just told her was a pack of lies.

Jane drove slowly to the mall. He had left with plenty of time to get there; he just wanted to avoid the conversation with Lisbon. He sat outside the mall in his car and waited for his daughter to reappear. Eventually, she came out carrying a lot of bags from different stores. Most of them seemed to be from TopShop and Bloomingdales. Jane jumped out the car and opened the boot for the bags. Lucy smiled at her dad as she approached him. Jane reached out to take the bags from his daughter and he put them into the boot. Lucy ran a hand through her hair and went to get back into the car.

"Did you buy the whole mall?" he asked her with a smirk and began to drive back home.

"You could say that" she yawned and Patrick smiled.

"Did you catch the killer with thanks from the other side?" Lucy asked him and his face dropped. The other side. He didn't want to tell her what Kristina had told him. He didn't want her to wonder about it like he was doing.

"No we caught the killer with thanks to the genius that is me" he told her and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Could you get more obnoxious?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I don't think so" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he?" Lucy asked frantically when she finally saw the face of Teresa Lisbon who was stood outside a hospital room. Lucy pushed her blonde hair from her face and stopped in front of Lisbon.

"He's in there. He only has some memory loss and is blind for a few hours." Lisbon said and then a doctor swept from the room. Lucy held the door open and went into the room to see her father laid in a bed with a bandage around his eyes. Lucy sat on the side of the bed and looked at her father.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked Lucy who shook her head in disbelief at what he had just said.

"Yes but they let me out today considering the circumstances" Lucy told him and he grasped her hand.

"I'm fine...it's only temporary" Jane told her and Lisbon entered the room.

"Can you please take her back to school Lisbon?" he asked Teresa who sighed.

"Dad" Lucy complained but Patrick shook his head. He had a plan to get out of hospital soon and so there was no reason for Lucy to be with him.

"Lucy just go back to school. I will see you later" Patrick said finally and Lucy sighed in defeat before kissing her dad on the cheek.

"I'll see you later" she said and readjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Bye Lucy" Patrick said and Lisbon took her from the room just as Cho entered. Once they were down the corridor Lucy turned around and faced Lisbon.

"He'll be alright. Won't he?" she asked him and Lisbon sighed.

"He should be" Teresa told her in an attempt to be reassuring.

"I'll get Van Pelt to drive you back to school and she will be there tonight to bring you back to the hospital" Lisbon said and Lucy nodded, seeing Van Pelt from the corner of her eye.

"Thanks Lisbon" Lucy said and then turned to go down the corridor. Lisbon watched her fading down the corridor to Van Pelt and then she turned around. Lisbon couldn't believe how similar Jane and Lucy were in looks. Lisbon knew that Jane loved his daughter more than anyone on the planet and it scared her sometimes how protective he was of his daughter. It scared her because she had never seen this type of love before; she had never felt it from her father.

...

Lucy reluctantly went back to school. She knew that her father was stubborn and that he wouldn't be sat in a hospital bed for much longer due to the fact he was useless there. Lucy passed the rest of the day away by talking with Emily about how her father was temporarily blind and then about classes they had had in the morning. Lucy couldn't wait to get out of school and see her father. Make sure he was alright. When the final bell rang Lucy ran down the steps to Van Pelt and she smiled when she saw her.

"Jane's gone back to work, he's there at the moment so...I'll take you back to CBI HQ" Van Pelt told her and Lucy nodded.

"I knew he wouldn't stay in hospital" Lucy said as Van Pelt drove.

"Well he's been causing enough trouble at work as he did in hospital so nothing has changed apart from the fact he is blind" Van Pelt told her.

When they arrived at CBI HQ Lucy followed Van Pelt up to her father who was sat on the sofa. Lucy fell next to him and he turned his blind gaze onto her. Van Pelt left the room and went into the kitchen where Rigsby was to give them some time alone.

"You came back to work?" Lucy said in disbelief of him and he nodded as he supped his tea.

"Don't look at me like that" Patrick moaned and Lucy's eyes opened wide.

"You're blind! How do you know what I'm looking like?" she asked him.

"I could tell by your tone" Patrick said and Lucy moaned. The next few minutes were spent with Patrick asking questions about Lucy's school and then Van Pelt returned with this man who introduced himself as Dan. Patrick stood up and shook the man's hand and Lucy remained sat down. Lucy could hear Patrick whispering harshly to Dan and then Dan left the room. Patrick quickly turned back to Lucy and grabbed her arm after a few attempts.

"Lucy I need you to get out of here now" Patrick said and Lucy raised her brow at him.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked and Patrick shook his head.

"You need to go now. Get help and tell someone we need help up here" he told her but then they heard another voice.

"Stay where you are Miss Jane" Dan instructed her and pointed a gun at her.

"Dan...let her and Van Pelt leave, this is nothing to do with them" Jane told him but he shook his head.

"I am sorry Grace but I needed you for this to succeed...you see Mr. Jane over there ruined my life!" Dan shouted and Lucy turned to her dad in a lack of understanding.

"What does he mean dad?" Lucy asked him and he once again shook his head.

"Dan...it's me you want not Lucy or Van Pelt" he said and Dan waved his gun around.

"You couldn't just leave it! I had a nice life, but then you had to tell my mother that my dad was having an affair and everything was taken from me!" he snapped and Lucy looked Dan. His mother was one of her father's old clients.

"Grace. I need you to handcuff yourself to Miss Jane over there" Dan told her and Grace took out her handcuffs and put one around Lucy and the other around herself.

"Now, I need you to take us to your car" Dan instructed and then they began to walk down the stairs. Patrick stood behind his daughter, sensing her nervousness.

"Dan...please can you let them go?" Patrick begged him one last time. When it came to his daughter he didn't want to take any chances.

"Where's the key to the cuffs Grace?" Dan snapped and Grace told him her front pocket. Dan hastily fumbled around with the key and snapped the cuffs from Lucy's wrist and replaced it onto Van Pelt's. Lucy grasped at her wrist and the next thing she knew was that Dan had hit over the head with a gun. Lucy gasped in pain and then collapsed to the floor. Patrick could hear his daughter's pain and then searched around frantically.

"What did you do to her?" Patrick snapped and Van Pelt placed a hand on his arm.

"He knocked her out..." Grace told him and Dan began to move them on again.

"Where's my daughter?" Patrick roared at Dan "I swear to God if you have hurt her..." Patrick threatened him and he chuckled.

"You are in no position to be making threats Mr. Jane" Dan said and then Patrick sighed in anger. He just hoped she would be alright.

...

Lucy awoke laid on a sofa which certainly wasn't in her home. She opened her eyes and found that her head was on a cushion which was on her father's lap. Patrick was sat up stroking his daughter's hair repeatedly, waiting for her to wake up and when she did, he felt relief wash through him.

"Lucy..." Patrick said and Lucy looked up at her father and smiled vaguely and then she saw that he wasn't wearing sunglasses.

"You can see?" she checked with him and he nodded.

"Yes...how are you feeling?" he asked her and she shut her eyes again.

"Headache but it will be fine" she said and just laid there with her father. Thankful he was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uncle Mark phoned today" Lucy stated as she place the homemade lasagne into the oven. Patrick took a swig of his tea, his mind cursing Mark and then he smiled once the cup had come from his lips.

"That's nice? What did he want?" Patrick asked as Lucy set the timer onto forty five minutes. She took off her oven gloves and looked at her father with a raised brow.

"I know you don't like him dad...he wants to see me" Lucy said and Patrick jumped down from the stool at the island and flicked the kettle on.

"Oh really? When?" Patrick asked Lucy and she began to chop bread up.

"He said Saturday evening...he had a case in the morning" Lucy told him.

"Of course he does...pompous money grabbing lawyer" Patrick murmured putting a tea bag in his cup. Lucy placed the knife down and looked at him in disbelief.

"Dad...please...I like Uncle Mark, just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to slag him off" Lucy scolded him and Patrick shrugged like a little child.

"Fine" Patrick said and Lucy smiled in relief.

"Thank you dad" she said and then dropped the subject.

...

On the Saturday evening Mark Michaels came around to pick his niece up, but it was not her who opened the door to the Jane residence. Instead it was _him_.

"Patrick" Mark greeted.

"Mark" Patrick replied and stepped aside to let the man through. Lucy came running into the hallway and stepped in the middle of the two men.

"Hey Uncle Mark" she greeted and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ready?" Mark asked and Lucy nodded and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"I'll see you later" she said and gave him a stern look, indicating for him not to say anything sarcastic.

"Bye. Back by eleven" he said and Mark turned and nodded and Lucy smiled at him. When they had left Patrick walked back into the kitchen and began to wonder what they were doing.

"So you still want to be a journalist?" Mark asked his fifteen year old niece and she nodded.

"Yeah...the crime and law scene is not my place. I'll leave that to you and dad" Lucy chuckled, knowing that Mark had often attempted to persuade her to become a lawyer.

"Your dad doesn't work for the police...he's a consultant" Mark said scathingly and Lucy shook her head.

"Why do you two hate each other?" Lucy asked in defeat before her meal arrived on the table.

"I don't hate him...I just strongly dislike him" Mark counteracted and Lucy smiled at his phrasing.

"Anyway, I came here to catch up with you not Patrick" Mark said and Lucy began to tell her uncle all about her life throughout the meal and until they began to drive home.

"I...um...have something to tell you Lucy..." he said and Lucy looked at him in the darkness of the car.

"Go on" she pressed and he sighed.

"I'm moving to Italy next week...early retirement if you will" he said and Lucy nodded.

"That's great...really great..." she said with enthusiasm which was not faked.

"So you're not mad...?" he checked.

"Why would I be mad? You're doing what you want to do" Lucy shrugged, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"I mean you can come and visit well when you're older because I can't see Patrick bringing you" Mark said and stopped the car.

"I'd like that" she said and came out from the car. Mark followed to make sure she got in safely but before they could open the door Patrick was there and glaring at Mark.

"It's eleven ten" he told Mark and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Ten minutes dad...and besides Uncle Mark is off to Italy" she said as Patrick turned back to Mark and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked and Mark nodded.

"Well, I would say I'll miss you but..." Patrick said and Lucy smacked his arm.

"Likewise Patrick" Mark said and he bent down to kiss Lucy on the cheek.

"See you later kiddo" he said and left the house. Lucy watched him go before turning back into the warm foyer. Patrick had gone to sit down in the room and Lucy took her coat off and flung it over the armchair before slinging herself next to her dad.

"Good night?" Patrick asked her and she nodded.

"Good food as well" she said.

"Where did you go?" he yawned.

"Faros" she said and Patrick nodded and closed his eyes.

"I think it's time for bed" Lucy teased, that was what Jane always said to his daughter when she yawned. Patrick opened one eye and then stood up.

"Come on then" Patrick said and pulled his daughter from the sofa. Once they had finished the usual getting ready for bed routine Jane went to kiss his daughter goodnight. Wishing her another night of sweet dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're going to Greece...well a Greek island" Patrick told his daughter who was sat at her desk, with a pen behind her ear doing her math homework.

"What?" Lucy asked her father and spun the chair around to face him. Patrick was sat on her bed playing with the stuffed rabbit he had bought her years ago.

"Yep. We fly out tomorrow" he said and Lucy's eyes opened wider.

"Seriously?" she asked him "But..." she began but Patrick had stood up and placed a hand over her mouth.

"No buts. Now get packed" Patrick told her and removed his hand from her mouth and left the room. He sighed to himself and looked at the picture of his wife on the hallway wall and wished she was back. She would know how to handle this situation. Patrick tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. It would be safer for Lucy to be out of the country whilst he was killing again. As Patrick began to pack Lucy stormed in and placed her hands on her hips. She looked so much like her mother when she did that.

"What?" Patrick asked her.

"You know what. I saw it on the news in my room. He's back, isn't he?" Lucy asked her father who nodded solemnly.

"Yes he's back" Patrick told her and she nodded.

"And is this why we're going to Greece?" she checked and once again Patrick nodded at her and she flopped onto his bed next to his pile of clothes.

"I just think it would be safer to take you abroad whilst he is killing and it's a Greek island not Greece." Patrick told her and Lucy looked into her father's eyes. When it came to Red John he was more protective of Lucy than ever.

"Fine. I'll go finish packing" Lucy said and left.

...

The next morning they had to awake early to drive to the airport where they would catch a plane to New York and then over to Greece. Lucy yawned as she handed her dad her case to put onto the conveyer belt at Check In and then he guided her to Customs. Lucy was sat watching planes take off and land as the time passed. Finally they were called to Gate 3 and then they would take off. Lucy had never been on a plane before and she was nervous as it slowly went up the runway. When it finally stood still she grabbed onto Patrick's arm before it went fast down the runway and eventually into the air.

"You alright now?" he asked her and she nodded, daring to look out the window.

The flight went quit quickly and then they were at New York Airport and as soon as they grabbed their luggage they were off to queue for another plane. This time the flight was longer and Lucy ended up falling asleep half way through the flight. When the plane landed on the island of Skiathos the heat hit them like a wave.

"Whoa" Patrick said as he began to descend the stairs from the plane "I didn't know it would be this hot"

Lucy rolled her eyes "its summer dad. Of course it will be hot"

When they had passed through the small airport Jane saw a small taxi waiting to take them to where they were staying which was a hotel on the beachfront. Well if they were forced to go on holiday then they may as well have a comfortable stay. The taxi drive was short and when Lucy saw the hotel she gasped. She hadn't seen anything like this before. It was extravagant and beautiful. Patrick got out the taxi first and handed a gaping Lucy her luggage and then walked them into the reception.

"Hello" the lady behind the desk gushed. She was tanned with dark hair and she was trying too hard- or so it seemed to Lucy.

"Hello...we're the Jane's...staying here for a week..." Patrick told the woman who began to scan through a computer and then she handed Patrick a key with the room number. The room was large, with two single beds and two wardrobes along with a vast en-suite.

"Dad, this is bigger than my room at home" Lucy gushed and opened the patio doors to look out onto the ocean and sun.

"Well...it's nice, I think if we're quick we can catch dinner." He said and began to find clothes from his case. Lucy did the same and quickly went into the bathroom to change into a yellow dress which she had bought from TopShop. When she walked back out she found her dad had changed into nearly the exact same outfit he had been wearing previously.

"Let's go" he said and they went down to the dining room which was full. They grabbed a plate and began to help themselves from the buffet dinner and then sat down and ate. When they had finished Patrick and Lucy went to sit at the bar and wait for a drink.

"I'll have water" Lucy said to the bartender who nodded.

"Same for me" Patrick said and the bartender looked at them. Obviously not many people ordered water.

"I'm just off to the bathroom" Lucy told her dad and jumped off the stool before he had a chance to answer. Patrick sipped his water and looked around the room, when he turned back he found a tall brunette sat in Lucy's chair.

"Hi" she gushed and Patrick smiled.

"Hey" he said and the brunette smiled harder.

"So...me and my friends were wondering if you want to come for a drink with us" she stated and Patrick looked down in embarrassment and smirked to himself before looking back at the brunette. Patrick waved his ring at the brunette.

"I'm married" he said and the brunette smiled sadly.

"Oh...alright..." she sighed.

"Everything alright?" Lucy's voice said from the side of Patrick and the brunette turned red.

"Is this your wife?" she asked Patrick who spat some of his sipped water out and Lucy's mouth hung open.

"What?" Lucy asked her father in confusion and he shook his head.

"Is it a secret? I mean she looks young..." the brunette said and Lucy turned red.

"No...no...this is my daughter" Patrick said and the brunette turned her gaze to Lucy who didn't know what to think about this situation. Did she really look older than sixteen?

"Oh God...I'm sorry..." the brunette said and then slipped away back to her friends. Lucy regained her seat and drank some water. Patrick smiled at his daughter's embarrassment and she looked back at him.

"What?" she snapped and Patrick laughed "it was not funny"

"Oh come on...she must think I look young to come to that assumption" Patrick said and Lucy snorted.

"You wish! Or I look older" Lucy said and Patrick shook his head.

"Definitely not that. She's looking this way again" Patrick said and began to wave. Lucy hit her dad's arm and he stopped.

"Sorry...couldn't resist" he said.

"I noticed" Lucy said. What a strange start to a holiday.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't stop glancing at the news. No matter where he went it was on. Always talking about Red John and how he was still killing. He saw Lisbon on the TV once as she made her way over to a crime scene. It was his third day on holiday and they still had plenty of time to catch him so that Lucy and Patrick could come back and not live in fear. Lucy was lapping this holiday up. There was a private beach and pool which she just lounged around. Patrick stayed with her, noticing that there was this one boy with black hair who kept watching her as she laid on a sun bed reading. He wouldn't get near her if Patrick had any say about it. That day was particularly warm and the heat was getting to Lucy so at around three she decided to go back to the room and read.

"I'll be up soon" Patrick told her as he lay there in his sunglasses and swimming trunks.

"See you soon" Lucy said and began to make her way back into the hotel. As she waited for the lift she saw the boy with black hair come next to her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"So...how long you here for?" he asked her.

"A week. You?" she asked out of courtesy.

"Two" he replied and the lift finally came. Lucy stepped in along with the boy. As the lift doors shut there was suddenly a hand that pulled them apart. Patrick's hand had managed to grab the door in time before it shut and he had shimmied into the lift along with Lucy and the boy.

"Hey dad" Lucy said, knowing what he was doing.

"Oh. Hey Lucy" he said and stepped between the male and female teenagers. The ride up was quiet with neither one saying anything. When they finally reached the floor their room was on Patrick hit his head.

"I forgot a towel. I'll see you in the room in a minute" he said and Lucy stepped from the lift with a smirk on her face. The black headed boy stayed in the lift and when the doors shut Patrick turned his attention to him.

"So...why are you interested in my daughter?" he asked and the boy blinked a few times.

"Well...um...she has...nice eyes" the boy lied and Patrick looked at him.

"Really? I think you're lying to me. You're nervous glances and sweaty palms tell me as much" Patrick said and then raised a brow at the boy.

"It was just that...well she's fit..." he said and Patrick rolled his eyes. Sixteen year old boys will always be the same.

"Look...Tim..." Patrick began, he had heard his parents shout the kids name.

"It's Tom" the boy corrected but Patrick raised his hand.

"It doesn't matter" he said and the boy blinked "look, you seem like a normal teenager. Probably a good kid. A bit rebellious judging by the hair but decent. So, I'll give you some advice. Stay away from my daughter and I won't tell your parents about the weed you had once" Patrick said.

"How did you know I did weed?" he asked.

"Like I said. You look rebellious. Now, Tim, it has been a pleasure knowing you for these three minutes and I bid you farewell" Patrick said as the elevator doors opened and the boy left the lift whilst Patrick pressed a button to go back to the 22nd floor. When he got back he saw Lucy laid on her bed reading a magazine called 'Heat'.

"You scared him off didn't you?" Lucy asked, peering over the magazine to her father who stood at the foot of her bed.

"Me? No! I wouldn't do that" Patrick lied and Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You wouldn't even let me have Ben around for tea just because he sniffed glue" Lucy said and put the magazine to the side.

"Hey...that's not fair he could have turned out to be a drug addict!" Patrick said and sat on his bed and looked at Lucy.

"We were three and had just learned how to cut and stick. I hardly think he was satisfying his drug cravings" Lucy told her dad who shrugged.

"Anyway...he wasn't my type. He leered too much" Lucy said and Patrick turned red.

"He leered at you?" he asked and Lucy nodded.

"Right...I'm off to find Tim" he said.

"Tom" Lucy corrected

"I don't care" Patrick said and stood up.

"Sit down dad. You've already embarrassed him. You can stop now because if you went down there than you would probably get thrown out and we would have to leave and personally I like it here" Lucy said and Patrick sat back down.

"Fine. But only because it's you asking" Patrick said and Lucy jumped up and pecked her dad on the cheek.

"I'm off for a shower. You had best be here when I come back" Lucy warned and Patrick placed his hand over his heart.

"I promise" he said and Lucy went off into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"They haven't caught him yet. Have they?" Lucy asked Patrick on the last night of the holiday. They had decided to go out for a meal and so they were sat in a restaurant on the beach, watching the sun setting. Patrick had just come back from a phone call he had to take and Lucy watched him as he stood on the beach, looking frantic.

"No...they almost had him...but he slipped away again" Patrick told her as she sipped on her coke from the straw.

"But we go home tomorrow" Lucy panicked. She didn't want to go home if she knew Red John was killing still.

"I know. Lisbon said that he had left the CBI a note" Patrick told his daughter and she leaned further into the table, signalling for him to tell her.

"He has told the CBI that he wanted me on the case...but he found out I wasn't and so he said he wouldn't stop killing until I joined the investigation" Patrick told Lucy who sighed.

"So, it's a good job you're going back. Right?" Lucy checked with her father who shrugged and picked up his glass of water.

"Not sure. This holiday was to get away from him but he seems to be running away all the time. Even if I do the case what's to say that I will catch him?" Patrick asked and Lucy snorted.

"You will catch him because all you ever talk about is how much of a genius you are at catching the bad guys...I know you'll get him. Anyway, he is crushing the mood on the last night of our holiday" Lucy moaned and Patrick nodded.

"I haven't seen Tom around much" Lucy laughed.

"Tim" Patrick said with a smirk.

"You know he is called Tom" she said and he shrugged.

"I guess you did a good job at scaring him off..." Lucy said and Patrick smirked at himself.

"Well I do keep giving him evil stares whenever I see him..." Patrick told Lucy who rolled her eyes at him.

"I think he got the message when you took him captive in an elevator" Lucy said and Patrick shook his head.

"I did not keep him captive. The elevator was moving and he was free to get out of it when it stopped" Patrick denied but Lucy laughed at him, yes, he had basically taken him captive.

"Anyway..." Lucy said in an attempt to change the subject. For the rest of the night the two of them sat and talked about pointless things. Kristina Frye came into the conversation once for some strange reason. When Patrick had paid the bill the two of them walked along the sea on the beach, running towards the waves and back again when they came. One time Patrick blocked Lucy from escaping the waves and so she ended up soaked.

"Dad" she moaned and laughed when she had come dripping wet out of the water. Patrick did his best not to smile but he couldn't help it and then Lucy burst out laughing with him.

"I look like a twit now" she laughed and Patrick put her arm into the crook of his.

"No you don't...you still look like a beautiful twit to me" he told her and she looked down as the hotel finally came into view. The two of them walked into the hotel, Lucy feeling very out of place due to the fact she was soaking wet. When they finally got to the room Patrick switched the news on and saw it. Red John being arrested. Lucy had gone to change into her pyjamas when she heard her dad shout her.

"Lucy...come look at this" he said and she left the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth into the room.

"What?" she asked as Patrick pointed to the TV. Lucy stared at the TV, reading the news headline. Red John had been caught; apparently he was some man working in a supermarket who had developed a liking for killing people. Patrick looked at the man on the TV and felt different emotions. Relief, hatred and revenge. He had wanted revenge on him but now his chance was gone.

"Excellent" Lucy said and went back into the bathroom. She wasn't quite sure how to take the news. She should be happy, knowing who had killed her mother...but she felt nothing. As Patrick watched the TV his phone began to ring. Thinking it would be Lisbon he answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello" he said and then there was a chuckle.

"Mr. Jane. How are you liking Skiathos? I wondered if it would be a little too quiet for you but it seems you enjoy keeping a low profile these days" the man chuckled and Patrick felt his blood turn cold.

"Red John..." he said and he laughed.

"Of course Mr. Jane...the CBI are useless without you, I led them a fake trail and they followed it...silly really. I often wonder how they managed before you came along." Red John told him and Patrick walked onto the patio.

"So you're still out there" Jane stated

"It would seem so...I'm waiting for you to find me Mr. Jane, before I find you and that precious daughter of yours" Red John said and then he hung up. Patrick stood there motionless for a few seconds. He was still out there, waiting patiently.

"Hey dad...I wondered..." Lucy began but trailed off after seeing the look on her father's face. Lucy walked onto the balcony and touched his arm which seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Dad...what's wrong..." she asked him and he hugged her. Patrick held his little girl close to him, swearing that Red John would never get near her. Not as long as he lived.

...

Please Read and Review and remember to read Surviving which is the main story focusing on Lucy and Patrick when Red John come back into their lives for good. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucy...I'm home" Patrick called when he walked into his house. As soon as he stepped over the threshold the smell hit him. It smelt like cakes and brownies, it was mouth watering. It had been three days since they had come home from Skiathos and found out about Red Johns note which he had left at his crime scene, threatening to come after Lucy soon. Patrick walked into the living room and found Cho sat on the sofa.

"Where's Lucy?" Patrick asked him and he nodded to the kitchen.

"She's been baking for three hours now. Van Pelt is in the kitchen with her" he said and Patrick rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey dad...good day?" Lucy asked as beat some eggs in a bowl and smiled at her father.

"Great...Lucy darling...what's with the obsessive amount of baking?" he asked and Van Pelt left the room to go and talk to Cho.

"Well I finished all my school work and so I thought I may as well do something instead of sitting around and going mad and so I figured why not bake? At least it keeps my mind off things, right?" she laughed nervously and dropped the whisk and began to cry. Patrick rushed to his little girl and held her in his arms. Ever since she had found about the letter Red John had written she had been distant...acting like everything was still the same even though she was stuck in this house under watch by the CBI for her own safety. Patrick stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright...he's not going to get to you. I promise" Patrick swore and Lucy nodded, wanting to desperately believe he was telling the truth.

"Why does he want to do this?" she asked and Patrick sighed. He didn't know what to tell her when it came to Red John...he was a touchy subject.

"I don't know Lucy...but he won't get anywhere near you." Patrick said and Lucy began to hold back her tears and sniffed. Eventually she pulled away from her father and went to the oven and peered into the glass. She put the oven mitts on and pulled out a tray of cookies and placed them on the side.

"Anyway...is it alright if you come to work with me tomorrow? The other agents have some paper work to sort out at HQ" Patrick told her and she nodded and poured the eggs into the cake mixture.

"Fine by me. I might not go mad if I get out some more" she said.

...

The next day Patrick was true to his word and he took Lucy to work. He even packed up some baking and took it for them at work. Lucy took a seat on her father's sofa and looked around the room. None of them had their own office, just an individual desk to call their own.

"Jane...we got this in the post" Lisbon called and motioned for Jane to leave his sofa and go to her office. It was a letter with his name on it and it was in Red Johns writing. Patrick's hands shook as he opened the letter up, as he read it he didn't believe it. Red John said that he would leave them alone, he had others to murder who were further up his 'important' list. Patrick handed the letter back to Lisbon who read it.

"Surely this is a good thing?" she asked him but he shook his head.

"He's lying. Once Red John has threatened to kill someone he goes through with it...he never backs down with a challenge" Jane told her but she shook her head.

"How do you know he hasn't changed his mind? Maybe he thinks that he has caused you enough suffering and he wants to leave it at that?" Lisbon tried him and he snorted.

"Don't be daft. Red John doesn't care if he hurts me, and he never changes his mind" Patrick told him and she groaned.

"You do realise this is his writing...we have no choice but to take away the protection at your house" she said and Patrick ran a hand through his hair.

"Seriously? All because of a letter filled with lies?" he snapped at her but she shrugged.

"You're blinded by hatred Jane...there's nothing we can do to protect Lucy" she told him and Patrick went back over to where Lucy was sat.

"Everything alright?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Red John has written me a letter saying he will leave you alone" Patrick whispered and Lucy registered the information.

"As much as I would love that to be true...I don't believe it" Lucy told her father who nodded and smiled.

"Thank you...neither do I. Unfortunately it now means you have no protection from the CBI" Patrick spoke with disappointment.

"I get that...but...if I'm not alone then it'll be alright." Lucy spoke optimistically as if she was trying to convince herself instead of her father. For the rest of the day the two of them sat there, Lucy read a revision guide as Patrick read a case file. At the end of the day Rigsby came over to ask for some of Lucy's baking due to the fact he was always hungry.

"Wow...these are so soft and light...mine never turn out like this" Rigsby told her when he had finished eating his bun. Cho was stood behind him with a hint of a smirk on his face. Jane placed a hand on Rigsbys arm and Van Pelt chuckled.

"You bake?" Cho asked him and Rigsby turned red.

"Sometimes. What's wrong with baking anyway?" he challenged and Cho shook his head.

"Nothing...I'm just wondering if you are a man..." he said and Van Pelt burst out into hysterics.

"Of course he is. He fancies Van Pelt doesn't he?" Patrick said and Van Pelt stopped laughing and turned red.

"I'd best go do some more work" she said and left for her desk.

"Nice one Jane" Rigsby groaned and Jane smiled broadly and Cho turned to leave.

"We shouldn't lie Rigsby...it's not right" Jane told him and Rigsby placed his hands in his pockets and left them. Lucy couldn't help but smile at what they had just said. After all...even she could tell Rigsby fancied Van Pelt. She liked to think by her dad interfering that he was just speeding the process along.


	10. Chapter 10

"You would not believe what I found at the mall today?" Lucy exclaimed when she jumped into the car. Patrick looked at her and grinned. He knew his daughter was always fishing for good deals at the mall and apparently she had found one.

"Do tell" Patrick said as he started the car. It had been one month since Red John had written to him and nothing had happened yet. Patrick was positive it was just a waiting game until something did.

"Well...first off there was this Gucci dress for only fifty dollars and so I told myself that was excellent for Gucci. And before you ask if it is fake the answer is no. I bought it from Gucci. Normally I only go in there to dream but today I came out with an actual Gucci bag with an actual Gucci dress!" she screeched.

"Excellent" Patrick said and she began again.

"And guess what else I got?" she asked and he shrugged, she then pointed to the top of her head and Patrick saw a pair of sunglasses.

"Chanel! I almost fainted when I saw they were only twenty dollars" she sighed and Patrick laughed, hoping she wasn't going to be a shopaholic. He wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Oh yeah...I have something to tell you..." Patrick said and Lucy looked at him as she held her sunglasses in her hand.

"What?" she asked him and he sighed.

"I've got a date tonight" he blurted out and Lucy raised a brow. She had guessed who it may be but she wasn't exactly sure.

"Oh...who with?" she asked and he looked straight of the window.

"Kristina Frye" he muttered. Lucy thought she had heard correctly but wanted him to say it again and a little louder.

"Who was that? I missed it due to the muttering" she taunted and Patrick scowled.

"Kristina Frye" Patrick said more loudly and Lucy smirked.

"The psychic who is fake? I thought you said you didn't like her?" Lucy asked and he shrugged.

"She's alright" he muttered and Lucy laughed. Patrick turned around to her and she laughed some more.

"Oh come on! It is a little funny and contradicting. First you say you don't believe in psychics and then you go out with one. I also recall you telling me you think she is a fraud and exceptionally..." Lucy was going to continue but Patrick cut her off.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I said I hated her...but she is quite nice" Patrick said and Lucy smiled.

"Where you going?" she asked him and he remained silent.

"Dad? Oh no...you didn't...?" Lucy gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Patrick nodded solemnly and Lucy groaned.

"Our house? Why Dad? Why would you do that?" she asked. Great, now she would have to spend her time hibernating in her room and if he even asked her to stay for coffee then she knew she was screwed.

"It's just for a meal Lucy...honestly" Patrick assured her and stopped the car in the driveway. Lucy got out and pointed at him over the roof of the car.

"It had best be...I don't want any funny business..." she said as she heaved her bags indoors.

"There won't be any...can we drop it now. The only reason I am having that date at our house is because I don't want to leave you alone" Patrick told her when he set his keys in the bowl in the kitchen. Lucy planted her bags at the bottom of the stairs and went to join him in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking for her?" Lucy asked and he shrugged.

"I was going to get take out" he said and Lucy sighed.

"I'll cook. Take out is crap dad. Honestly" she groaned and began to root through the cupboards. The rest of the night went on like this. With Lucy cooking and Patrick preparing the table and changing into a shirt and trousers, like normal. When the doorbell rang Lucy finally plated the food and kissed her dad on the cheek before going up to her room. Throughout the night Lucy could hear them talking as she pressed her ear against her bedroom door, but then at nine thirty she heard the front door slam. She quickly rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where her dad was sat, drinking tea,

"Emergency client" he told her questioning glance which turned into anger when she saw a full plate of food on the sideboard.

"And what is wrong with my food?" Lucy snapped and Patrick smiled.

"Nothing chef. She's a vegetarian" he told her and Lucy picked up a fork and tucked into the uneaten Spaghetti Bolognaise.

"Anyway...was it a good night?" she asked Patrick who shrugged.

"Not bad. But I much prefer your company" he said and Lucy smirked.

"You have to say that. I am your daughter. Daughter trumps psychic vegetarian woman any day" Lucy muttered and Patrick had to agree with her.


	11. Chapter 11

"No" Patrick Jane said finally and Lisbon shook her head in anger and disappointment.

"Come on Jane...we need you here" she complained but Jane shook his head again.

"My daughter is at the hospital after collapsing in school and you think I am just going to sit here and work?" Jane asked in disbelief and Lisbon shook her head.

"The doctor said she would be fine for a few hours...we need you here Jane" Lisbon practically begged him but he once again refused.

"No...I am going to the hospital...when you have kids then you will understand" Jane told her and she sighed, knowing that she probably wouldn't have kids. Jane left the CBI and sped up to the hospital, after he had navigated his way through what seemed like millions of corridors he finally found her room. Lucy Jane was laid in the bed in a hospital gown; her face was drained of colour and she looked as white as a ghost. Her normally perfect hair was in strands around her face and she was looking at her father frantically.

"Daddy..." she croaked. She had told the doctors that she would have been fine but she was lying...all she wanted at the moment was her father.

"I'm here baby...it's alright" he assured her as he placed her head into his chest.

"I just found it in my locker...I didn't know..." she sobbed harder and Patrick stroked her hair. The evidence which she had found in her locker had been sent onto the CBI.

"I know honey...I know..." he said and she began to cease crying.

"He's sick! How could he do that...? It's horrible..." she said and Patrick nodded. He had seen what she had seen. A photo of her mother on the floor beneath the smiley face. Louise was dead in that photo.

"But it proves that he's back...doesn't it? He really is back" Lucy sobbed and Patrick stood up and walked to the water bottle and poured Lucy a glass. Lucy drank it and handed her dad the cup back. He took it and sat back down.

"Lisbon and the team are looking into it. The doctor says you have to stay in for a night or two. Apparently you hit your head pretty bad" Patrick told her and began examining where the stitches had been placed.

"You'll stay with me though...right?" Lucy checked and Patrick wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I shall sit right here until it is time to go" Patrick said and he seated himself on the chair next to her bed. Lucy laughed a little and rested her head on the pillow. She took a deep breath and yawned before she heard a cell phone go off. Patrick took his out and saw that it was Lisbon calling.

"Hey Lisbon" he greeted and Lisbon shuffled the phone from her right ear to her left.

"Look Jane...I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier. I know she is your daughter and I get it now...how is she anyway?" Lisbon asked and Patrick looked at her.

"She is improving Lisbon...did you find anything out about the photo?" he asked Lisbon.

"Nope...just what Lucy saw...anyway, I'll leave you to it Jane" Lisbon told him.

"Bye Lisbon" he replied and put the phone down. Lucy heard what they had been talking about and so didn't press the matter. The rest of the evening was spent with the two of them talking until Lucy finally fell asleep. Patrick made himself comfortable in his chair but he didn't fall asleep. The hospital lights had been dimmed and he felt as if something was stood outside and watching him. Jane opened his eyes and looked to the door. There was something. It was a piece of paper folded over. Without hesitance, Jane opened it and the words made his blood run cold. He quickly opened the door and looked around the hallway but he found nothing. He slammed his fists onto the wall and thought for a moment. He decided not to wake Lucy and instead he called Lisbon.

"Jane...it's two in the morning" she moaned but Patrick was wide awake.

"He was here" he said through clenched teeth.

"Who?" Lisbon asked him.

"Red John. He left me a note" Patrick said and he heard fumbling from his phone.

"What did it say?" Lisbon asked, more alert.

"You're next Lucy" he said simply and looked back at his daughter's peaceful face. If only he knew what was to happen in the next few months. All he wanted was a quiet life with his wife and daughter but Red John had over ideas...

...

Big thank you to Anna for constantly reviewing my stories about Lucy and Patrick. So...if you have enjoyed this then please leave a review


End file.
